The Biostatistics Core Facility is a shared resource to provide statistical and data management support to the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center (Case CCC). The core includes biostatistical and data management staff and consultants from Case Western Reserve University (Case), Ireland Cancer Center at University Hospitals (UH), and the Taussig Cancer Center at the Cleveland Clinic. It brings together individuals with expertise and intellectual resources in 1) biostatistics, 2) clinical trials, 3) epidemiology, 4) statistical computing, and 5) database and information management. The members of this shared resource have a commitment to collaboration with Cancer Center member investigators, applying the discipline of biostatistics to support cancer research and education. The core facility has wide involvement in support of research at the Cancer Center. Activities of this core facility include: 1) design of studies (clinical trials and others) and protocol development;2) protocol review;3) data analysis and reporting;4) manuscript preparation and review;5) database development and management;6) trial monitoring;and 7) education for members of the Case CCC in study design, research methods, data collection, and statistical methods for laboratory-based and clinical studies. Specialized analytic support is also available for gene expression studies, and analysis of large databases. The core facility closely supports activities of the Clinical Trials Core Facility in planning studies, collecting and editing data, monitoring trials, and analyzing results. The Biostatistics Core also interacts with the Behavioral Measurement Core Facility to integrate measurement development and analysis tasks, as well as with biostatisticians providing statistical genetics expertise to the Cancer Genetics Program. Coordination of core functions and utilization occurs through regular meetings of key personnel from Case/UH, Ireland Cancer Center, and the Taussig Cancer Center.